In order to activate an electromagnetic switching device, in particular a contactor, a voltage must be applied to the drive, for example the contactor drive. For that purpose it is known to provide at least two coil connector terminals fixedly attached to the housing of the electromagnetic switching device. Since contactors, for example, can be combined in different ways with other switching devices, it can happen that the coil connector terminals are poorly accessible. Sometimes said coil connector terminals become hidden, so they need to be provided again at other points on the contactor housing. This implies an expansion of the coil connectors inside the contactor, though this is complicated, time-consuming and cost-intensive and means that the contactor can consequently be used only for a specific purpose.
the coil connector terminals are arranged next to the connector terminals for the main circuit or auxiliary circuit so that the coil connector can be accessed from the front, at least one coil connector terminal is often difficult to access when the switching device is combined with other switching devices. As well as these devices, in which the coil connector terminals lie in a connecting plane with the prime and auxiliary conductor terminals, electromagnetic switching devices are known in which the coil connector terminals are arranged under the prime conductor terminals. With switching devices of said kind, accessibility is made more difficult still due to the even more complex layout, in particular when the prime conductor is connected. When additional switching devices, for example a circuit-breaker and/or an overload relay, are included in the configuration, the coil connectors are scarcely still accessible in these cases.